Toy Town
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Toy Town is an extension of FarmVille and is the 22st Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Toy Town (event). It stated its early access on November 3, 2014 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on November 10th, 2014. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Access to exclusive Toy Town quests & rewards # 1x Toy Town Starter Pack 3 ( value) ## 6x - Item1 ## 6x Item2 ## 6x Item3 ## 16x Item4 ## 16x Item5 ## 1x Tree1 (tree ready to harvest - value) ## 1x Animal2 (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x Animal3 (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x # 1x Toy Town Combine (complete - value) # 1x Pretty in Pink Pegasus (animal - value) # 1x Purple Plush Dino Costume # 3x - Exclusive Seeds ## Seed1 ## Seed2 ## Seed3 Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Toy Mansion ## 1x - Tower of Pranks (similar to the Hollybright Tree - Open all of the presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Toy Town Storage Cellar (100 depth Storage) ## 1x - Tow Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Toy Town Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Toy Pasture (10 of 30 parts) --> # Crafting buildings: Toy Food Van ## 1x - Toy Town Craftshop ## 1x - Toy Town? Stall # Animals # Trees # Plots: ## 12x - Land plots, with room to add more. # Hidden treasures: ## 3x - Small Deck of Cards (requires 10 Paint and Brushess ea.) ## 2x - Medium Lemonade Stand (requires 22 Paint and Brushess ea.) ## 1x - Large Kiddie Play Tents (requires 28 Toy Cranes ea.) ## 1x - Extra Large Horse Swings (requires 42 Toy Cranes ea.) Magical Points Magical Points are the new experience system for Toy Town. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Magical Points You can earn these Magical Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Toy Town crops/seeds # Discovering the Hidden Treasures As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Toy Town, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Toy Town, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} Beat Toy Town Hidden Treasures }} Farm Expansion }} See Also Category:Toy Town (farm)